How They Meet
by LaurenJackson
Summary: Ever wondered how Charlie and Renee meet? Well this creation from my messed up head will tell I thought it happened.. Enjoy the One Shot : Charlie POV


How Charlie & Renee Meet

One-Shot by Lauren

_June 5, 1971_

I just got a bike from my grandma as a late 8th birthday present. My dad, Geoffrey Swan, taught me how to put it together.

All of a sudden this loud, very loud noise came rolling towards me. Neighbors came rushing out to see what was going on. Not much came out.

It was a really nice summer day out. Little kids were playing in their little swimming pools while moms sat in a beach chair reading books and drinking these fancy types of drinks.

This big, I mean really big truck came towards me. I thought it was going to run me over. So I quickly grabbed my dad's tool box and ran to our door.

It turned out the truck kept going and didn't come near me. It stopped at the house next to mine, with two cars following it.

The truck drove into the driveway. The cars pulled up to the curb in front of the house.

My parents, Helen and Geoffrey, came out. I guess my grandparents didn't come see what was going on either because they were sleeping or the hearing was failing.

"Get boy. I'm trying to open the door!" My dad yelled at me. I was sitting right there at the door so I guess I deserved the yelling. "Hun, calm yourself!" My mom tried telling my now-angry dad.

"It's just moving trucks…" I told them. "Oh…Hun, Come back inside… I'll bake them some welcome to the neighborhood cookies!" Mom said. She gets mixed up… a lot!

"Great… Go bake some cookies, which we'll never eat!" Dad said. Mom rolled her eyes. They went back inside.

Then my heart stopped cold. Out came this red-headed- I think- beauty. She waved at me. I waved back. She smiled, I blushed.

Then her mom- I think- got out of the driver's side of the car. "Renee! Get your stuffed-bears out of the car." Renee's mom called.

"Okay!" She replied. Her voice was so pretty!

"Marie! Where do you want Renee's bed?" The fat trucker called. "Just wait! Let's take a look at the house first Jim!" Jim rolled his green eyes.

Jim walked over to Renee was tickled her. "He-he! Stop, Uncle Jim! It- he-he- tickles!"

_September 6,1982_

First day, of the last year, of High School. I wore my jeans and a plaid red and blue shirt. Renee Higgenbotham, the girl I've been crushing on ever since I was 8, was wearing the newest style, a bubble skirt. It was hot pink. All the rage these days!

I've been waiting to ask her to prom, but I never got up the nerve. Renee and her friends were talking about prom.

"Jacob asked me! He asked me to the prom!" Jess blurted out. "What about you Lauren?"

"Percy asked me out! I'm so excited!" Lauren said.

"Well Luke's taking me to the prom! I cannot wait for prom!" Krissie said. "Mona?"

"Edward! Edward! Edward! He…He… Asked me!" Mona yelled.

"Quil asked me! He-he!" Nihala said. They were deeply in love so it wasn't a huge surprise.

"Emmett… No! The hot-jock Emmett! He asked me!" Xenia said. "How about you Renee?"

"We know you really like Charlie!" Krissie added. "Has he asked you?" Lauren asked.

I went into shock. Renee Higgenbotham, like me! Me! Wow. I guess I really should ask her.

I walked over to her and her little group of friends. They all walked away in whispers, leaving me and Renee alone. Krissie and Xenia winked at her. She giggled a bit.

"So… Renee…Um…" I was choking up! "Yes!" She replied and pecked me on the check with a kiss. She ran towards her friends and started jumping up and down talking with her friends.

Once she was gone it came out of me, "Prom?"

_Prom Night_

I was going to pick Renee up at her house. We started dating. We really loved each other. I was fixing my bow tie when my mom came running into my room.

"Ohh Charlie! You look so handsome!" She was so happy for me. She took tons of pictures.

I ran out of the house before mom could take any more photos. I walk next door to Renee's house. I knocked.

She answered. "Charlie! Thank God you're here!" She said. It looked like a lot of things were going on in the background. "Pictures?" I asked.

"Yep! My mom is going crazy over it! We had to change the film 13 times!" She said. "Well you look absolutely beautiful this evening!" She started blushing.

"Come on let's go…" Renee said. I took her hand and walked back home, got in the car and drove to prom.

When we arrived at prom we got our pictures taken. We danced She chatted with her friends. I talked and joked with my buds.

It was time to crown Prom King and Queen.

Our Principal, Minnie Steam, Minn Steam for short, announced, "Prom Queen is… Renee Higgenbotham! And her Prom King… Charlie Swan!"

We went up and stage, got crowned and our photos taken. We danced.

After prom was over we went running through the school halls.

We were deep in the school when I stopped her. "Renee… I need to talk."

She stopped dead. "Yes?"

I put my hand in my pocket, clutching something. "Renee, I love you. I always will. I want to be with you forever! I love you to the end of the Earth!" I took out a black box. Got down on one knee and opened it. "Renee Higgenbotham, will you marry me!"

She was in shocked. "Yes… Yes! Yes!"

She put the ring on and ran towards the nearest Janitor's Closet and we had a little fun.


End file.
